


Dust

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Dust

If they had bothered to give any true thought to what he truly was then perhaps they would realize that he wasn’t as solid as the rest of them were.

He was only dust particles inside a thin, if not out-right invisible skin.


End file.
